Eternal Roman Empire
'Eternal Roman Empire' '''The Eternal Roman Empire (Latin: Imperium Romanum Aeternum) '''is an interstellar nation founded in 753 BCE on Earth, Sol system. It began as a kingdom, but evolved through a republican era to an empire. Rome conquered the entirety of Earth by 2146 CE, and achieved FTL travel in 2200 CE. The Roman Empire is a militarist society, with a strong emphasis on philosophical principles and values. The Roman Empire has a generally dim view of other species, believing that humans are the superior race, and no Roman xenos exist, but are instead citizens of vassals of the emperor. The Empire is a constitutional non-hereditary monarchy that incorporates republican principles into its government. The head of state is the Emperor, who has broad executive and ceremonial authority, and serves for life. Legislative powers are vested in a bicameral parliament with the upper house (Imperial Senate) appointed for life and the lower house (Imperial Assembly) elected by the people. The constitution is interpreted by the Supreme Court, which keeps the balance between institutions. The Empire is divided into praefectures, which have governments loosely based on the national government. Praefectures contain at least several planets, all of which have their own local government. Roman citizenry is divided into several socioeconomic classes with legal privileges concentrated towards the upper classes. Social mobility is possible, as merit and wealth can increase someone's social rank. Royal Period The first period in Roman history is known as the Period of Kings, and it lasted from Rome’s founding until 510 BC. During this brief time Rome, led by no fewer than six kings, advanced both militaristically and economically with increases in physical boundaries, military might, and production and trade of goods including oil lamps. Politically, this period saw the early formation of the Roman constitution. The end of the Period of Kings came with the decline of Etruscan power, thus ushering in Rome’s Republican Period. Republican Period Rome entered its Republican Period in 510 BC. No longer ruled by kings, the Romans established a new form of government whereby the upper classes ruled, namely the senators and the equestrians, or knights. However, a dictator could be nominated in times of crisis. In 451 BC, the Romans established the “Twelve Tables,” a standardized code of laws meant for public, private, and political matters. Rome continued to expand through the Republican Period and gained control over the entire Italian peninsula by 338 BC. It was the Punic Wars from 264-146 BC, along with some conflicts with Greece, that allowed Rome to take control of Carthage and Corinth and thus become the dominant maritime power in the Mediterranean. Soon after, Rome’s political atmosphere pushed the Republic into a period of chaos and civil war. This led to the election of a dictator, L. Cornelius Sulla, who served from 82-80 BC. Following Sulla’s resignation in 79 BC, the Republic returned to a state of unrest. While Rome continued to be governed as a Republic for another 50 years, the shift to Imperialism began to materialize in 60 BC when Julius Caesar rose to power. By 51 BC, Julius Caesar had conquered Celtic Gaul and, for the first time, Rome’s borders had spread beyond the Mediterranean region. Although the Senate was still Rome’s governing body, its power was weakening. Julius Caesar was assassinated in 44 BC and replaced by his heir, Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus (Octavian) who ruled alongside Mark Antony. In 31 BC Rome overtook Egypt which resulted in the death of Mark Antony and left Octavian as the unchallenged ruler of Rome. Octavian assumed the title of Augustus and thus became the first emperor of Rome. Early Empire Placeholder Middle Empire Placeholder